It All Feels Familiar
by followmypath
Summary: AU Faberry FutureFic  Rachel broke Quinn's heart by changing over the years they dated. Will Rachel ever get Quinn back?
1. No More Control

**Author's Note: I'm not entirely sure where this is going to go... but I love AU FutureFics, so I decided I'd finally get one of my own out there. I do not own glee, or else Faberittana would be the sole purpose of the whole show. They'd sing to each other while getting it on. (: anyway, This is rated M for future chapters ( a lot of smutty text messages and tons of hot, angsty lesbian sex). what else? This is eventual... Faberrittana. I can't choose quite yet who I want Quinn with, but most of this is based around her past with Rachel and her naughty fantasies being played out with Brittany. If you have any ideas, just let me know! **

* * *

><p>Flying colors. Quinn Fabray had passed with flying colors. She glanced down at the sheet of paper that sat in her hands and gasped. A red letter that she hadn't expected to see was followed by a large plus sign. An A freaking plus. Nobody in the history of students to take this class had ever gotten a hundred percent on the AD423 final. The thin, half sheet of recycled paper contained a long, slanted paragraph explaining how wonderful her project had been. She was three weeks away from graduating with her advanced art degree and she couldn't have been happier- well, she was trying to convince herself that, at least.<p>

Los Angeles had been good to her. She moved away from her small hometown in Ohio and jumped aboard a flight that landed her here. Here being in a 2 bedroom loft apartment in the center of LA and a roommate she couldn't stand, sort of. A roommate who seemed to never let her hear the end of what she could never be without her. Quinn's confidence wasn't shaken though. Especially not now. Because now all she wanted to do was sit in her loft and paint until she had lost track of time.

"Watch yourself, Fabray. Nobody likes someone who flaunts their miraculous letters around." A loud, male voice shook her out of her thoughts as she stuffed the sheet of paper into her messenger bag.

"Kurt, don't you think it's a little beside the point that Mr. Nickelson gave me a hundred percent?" She quipped back to her best friend lightly before linking her arm in his. "After all, we did both pass." _With flying colors. _Quinn's smirk was overtaking her face.

"Ah, there's the Quinnie I've been missing." To be honest, Kurt and Quinn hadn't been getting along much lately. Quinn was being uptight and kept worrying about the smallest of things. She was constantly snapping, but now that she knew she was for sure graduating, her relationship with Kurt would no longer be on the rocks. Well, perhaps.

"I don't think tha-" Quinn began to retort when her eyes spotted the one dark shadow in her life and her smirk faded from her face. The dark shadow that had been her muse for the very painting that had just earned her a delicious score. Why was the shadow coming directly at her now? Shadows weren't supposed to linger before you; they were supposed to follow you. Her breathing was sharp and Kurt looked in her line of sight and widened his eyes. He wasn't about to let this happen.

"Quinn, walk away." He whispered sharply, but immediately knew he failed when she pulled her arm away from his. This was so not going to end well. Kurt stood off to the side as the shadow met the face of Quinn Fabray. Each body stopped in a fair distance of the other. Quinn's head tilted, her lips pursed- the shadow's lips tied into a seductive smile that was glossed with a murderous red lipstick. Kurt applauded the native New Yorker for her choice in costume. Something had changed about the shadow.

"What are you doing?" Quinn's voice was muffled, her breath quickening slowly.

"Am I not allowed to talk to you in person, princess? Or are the things I want to say to you only good enough through texts?" The gorgeous shadow was beginning to brighten and Quinn wasn't sure of what she should say. The past few days had been relatively interesting.

_Quinn sat upon the carpeted floor of her shared living room, her phone lying in her lap as she watched the home decorating show intently. She hadn't planned on seeing this exact episode, but time had worked it out for her to be there. She nodded as the designer explained his choice of paint color. _

"_He is so going home…" she mumbled softly as her phone vibrated and she picked it up. The phone blinked –one new text, RB-. She swallowed thickly before opening a text message that she wasn't expecting to see. It had been months since the two of them had spoken and a year and four days since they had broken up. What the hell was she doing texting her these words?_

_**Q, baby, I need you. My panties are dripping and I can't seem to stop thinking about that tongue of yours being inside of me… xo. **_

_Quinn shut the phone before swallowing hard and regarding the television program once again. The blue color of the couch was way worse than the- oh fuck. All she wanted was Rachel Berry. All she wanted was to strut over to the New Yorker's home in nothing but heels, lingerie and a trench coat. Those fingers. She had missed those fingers. _

Quinn shook herself out of the thoughts of the multiple, daily texts about how wet the shadow was for her. She clenched her jaw before rolling her eyes and straightening her posture.

"Rachel, we discussed this. You're no longer allowed to be in my presence. Not after the things you did." Quinn turned to Kurt and quickly walked over to him, her heels clicking against the pavement curtly. She glanced over her shoulder at the girl. Damn, did Rachel look sexy, or what?

"Hell yes she did." Kurt replied. She had said that out loud? Oh lord. Her self-reliance wasn't working on her side.

"Kurt, Santana would kill me if she knew that I had just spoken to her…" Quinn referenced her roommate, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Santana would also kill you if she knew how many times you've slept with Brittany, but that's beside the point," Kurt smirked before continuing. "What do we do now, Q?"

The blonde just stood there, her eyes glazing over as the two of them walked from campus to the subway and up to her apartment. Neither of them said another word. Because what was to happen next was nothing. Quinn would continue on her way and Rachel would live her life, only coming back to Quinn when she was aching for a fuck. Quinn's heart would never stop breaking. Or well, so it seemed.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat. That's all she did. She just sat on her balcony. Swarming thoughts and unbelievable fantasies were drowning out her need for a cigarette. She had taken a liking to the addictive sticks when her sunshine turned into a shadow. Rachel was always the one who lifted her up. She was always the one who made her happier than life ever seemed to be able to. She was the one who made Ms. Fabray giggle like a little school girl. Not anymore.<p>

Rachel Berry was completely opposite of who she was back when they met a few years ago and Quinn was glad. The over bearing Diva wasn't exactly her type. But neither was this Berry. The Berry that had slowly turned from sweetly innocent to dealthy sadistic. She wanted a combination. She wanted her Rachel that she had for so long. She wanted her back in her arms. The intelligent blonde rarely broke these days, but a small strikingly clear tear ran down her cheek.

"You can no longer rule my thoughts." Quinn breathed out and shook a hand through her hair. "You, Rachel fucking Berry can no longer rule my thoughts!" The petite girl was now standing, her face still blank and her eyes as empty as ever. Her best friends sat beside her on the same balcony, their eyes widening as their friend seemed to be breaking even further.

"Did you hear me, world? Rachel Berry will no longer rule my fucking world." Quinn yelled as loud as she could, declaring to all of Los Angeles how done she was with her ex-girlfriend.

"Quinn… Quinn, honey sit back down. Let's all talk about this." Kurt Hummel looked over at the two others who completed the foursome on the balcony as he stood and took her elbow, leading her back to the chair. He knew that Rachel had scarred the poor girl, but he didn't ever want her to feel this horrible. Her small body was shaking ever so slightly and Kurt's conscience immediately shuddered his own small frame. Why was he friends with both of them? It really… it really made no sense.

"I don't want to talk." Quinn snapped and immediately stood back up and stormed inside. It clearly wasn't her best moment.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel… what the hell was that?" Kurt's current boyfriend, Blaine, spoke out in despair.

"I thought she was over her." Santana, Quinn's not so sweet roommate quipped as she filed away at her perfect nails.

"Both of you, shut it. I can't speak for her and all I know is that she clearly isn't taking this very well. She saw she who shall not be named today… cut the girl some slack." Kurt's voice was slightly shaking. He was really worried about all of this…

* * *

><p>Rachel paced the living room of her best friend's apartment and tapped her bright red lips. She had changed a lot in the past two years since her best friend, Mercedes, had passed away in a car accident. She changed from her usual innocent self and had become something of a sex goddess. Miss Berry changed her knee highs out for skinny jeans and her turtle necks for low cut blouses that somehow accentuated her already voluptuous breasts. It was quite the change and her personality had been spiced up along with her new wardrobe.<p>

"I don't understand, Noah… I tried to win her back with sex, in fact, I'm still trying. You said this would work." Rachel's hands splayed into the air as she spoke.

"It always worked for the Puckasaurus. It's never failed me yet." Noah Puckerman sat on his couch, tapping his fingers into the colorful buttons on the black controller. He was finally going to beat Halo.

"Well, maybe you should get a new plan, asshole." Rachel growled as she stepped in front of the screen. She was clad in tight jeans, a cotton vneck, and no shoes. It was something she often wore when she was 'bumming it'. Yes, Rachel Berry still had a slight ounce of class in her body.

"Bitch, move." Puckerman reached forward and pulled on her now crossed arms, shooting her into his lap. She was straddling the boy and a frown instantly appeared on her face. This was all too familiar.

_Rachel Berry was not one to compromise. She wasn't going to lower her standards just so someone else didn't have to raise their own to her level. So, as she sat in the lounge at UCLA awaiting the appearance of her gorgeous girlfriend, she wasn't expecting a boy to hit on her. She had been around the dorm a lot and had seen this particular child staring at her with hungry eyes. She always wondered if her lesbian side ever showed up on his gaydar, but clearly it didn't._

"_Hello there my jewish princess, any chance you'd like to take a ride on the Puckerman Express?" The tanned, Mohawk clad boy spoke to her. She wondered if girls actually found this appealing. He seemed like the type to screw anything in sight._

"_I'm quite alright, thank you." Rachel spoke softly, her tank top suddenly feeling constricting. She stood, fixing it along with her fairly normal fitting jeans. She wasn't exactly at the point of no return yet, that would come later. _

"_Don't leave me yet, little lady. I wasn't finished." The boy, who she assumed was named Noah by the shouts she had heard earlier, spoke to her in that same voice. He reached up, yanking her onto his lap and she instantly turned her face, not bothering to struggle in his death grip. _

"_I- I'm fi-finished though." Rachel Berry swallowed, attempting to pull her arm away from him as he turned her face to his. His eyes were this undeniable pool of warmth. Sure, they seemed hungry, but she saw the glint of golden brown in the dark orbs. She saw that his soul, deep down was sweet. Seconds later, she found herself compromising, her hands were on his chest and she was no longer resisting. Lips met, tongues crossed, hands wandered. _

"_Again? What the fuck?" A usually sweet sound pierced the ears of Rachel Berry. The usually sweet sound of one Quinn Fabray's voice. She gulped, pulling away from the boy and widened her eyes. "So much for being a fucking lesbian." _

_Rachel Berry's life would end right there in that very UCLA lounge. _

Rachel shook the memory away and moved off of her best friend's lap. Her best friend who had ruined her relationship by accident, but who had also pulled her through it.

"Sorry." Noah muttered as Rachel's hands began to shake. She had no idea why this all was impacting her. But she had to get Quinn Fabray back. She had to apologize for the multiple things she had done wrong and she had to win her girl back. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it.


	2. What Is Fair?

**A/N: I'm updating pretty quickly here due to my immense hope for this story. There is a fairly quick sex scene in here, but nothing too awful ;D Oh, and by the way, I do not own glee ): **

* * *

><p>"Miss Fabray… that is beautiful. You've really become a fantastic artist." Quinn's eyes shot up to the man who was speaking to her. She had an incredible amount of paint on her jeans and her coifed hair was streaked with all sorts of blues and yellows. She sighed shakily as she recognized the person above her. One Noah Puckerman. He was one of Quinn's friends from college who became a mutual friend of hers and Rachel's and then, well, after the break up became nonexistent to her.<p>

"Scram, Puckerman." Her voice was rough and clearly worn as she went back to focus on the canvas in front of her. It was yet another piece that showed the gorgeous skyline of Los Angeles. Usually, Quinn would be sitting on the beach and painting, but it was slightly chilly lately. The past few days had made her so much colder than she though LA would ever leave her. She ran her dainty, paint stricken fingers over a sore spot on her neck and then picked up a brush.

"Sure, Q, anything for you." Puck grimaced as he continued along his way, his cell phone beckoning him with the tone of 'Mama Who Bore Me' from the musical Spring Awakening. Quinn simply rolled her eyes as the tone became progressively lower.

Noah, on the other hand, continued walking before picking up the phone and smiling to himself.

"Rachel, I was just going to text you…" He grinned, her small voice cracking into his ear; tears clearly had to be streaming down her face.

"She… She doesn't want me anymore, N-Noah."

"Oh shut up… She wants you."

"H-How do you kn-know?" The grief in her voice was enough to even make Puckerman cave. He had to tell her where she was. He had to give Quinn and Rachel as many shots at this as possible. After all, it was his fault that they had ended in the first place.

"_Wait! Quinn!" Rachel's voice reverberated through the small lounge. It wasn't fair that her girlfriend wouldn't let her explain. It wasn't fair that she couldn't run up to her, wrap her arms around her and hold her tightly. Mercedes would have told her that life wasn't fair. _

"_No, Rachel! No!" Quinn turned to her girlfriend, her breath seething and her eyes smoldering with an angry fire of sorts. "You do not get to do this to me again. I'm done this time. We're through!" The blonde threw her hands up in the air and turned on her heels toward her room. Rachel had cheated on her one too many times for Quinn to believe anything she said anymore. Sure, she had some things that she was going through, but Quinn was so not okay with it anymore. Her best friend dying and her not getting the lead in a television show were no longer fair excuses._

"_No! Quinn, please… Baby I love you." Rachel's head was now in her hands, Noah Puckerman walking up behind her. She had no clue that he would become her best friend within the next few months. His large hand moved over her back. _

"_I'm sorry…" Noah's voice was much less sultry now and Rachel could tell that the boy knew he had forever hurt their relationship. _

"She's painting, Rachel. Not the beach, not you, but it. She's painting it." Noah spoke softly as he looked over his shoulder, the image of Quinn becoming smaller as he continued down the pavement on the bridge.

"…**IT?**" Rachel gasped, immediately hanging up the phone. Puckerman had done his job. He was trying to pay them both back for the relationship he had ruined. Though, if someone asked Rachel why the Berry-Fabray romance had finished, she would have blamed herself.

* * *

><p>Rachel scurried through her apartment, throwing on a pair of skinny jeans and a nice blouse before cladding her feet in sandals and heading out the door. The small Jewish girl was running through the large evening sidewalk traffic of Los Angeles. She weaved through bodies, smelling wiffs of body odor mixed with Quinn's favorite Diner and her own favorite Thai place. The whole world reminded her of them. The whole world showed her that she still needed Quinn.<p>

When Quinn and Rachel first met, they were both much different and Rachel knew that. She knew that since Mercedes died and since she had failed in the Acting arena, she had jumped off the deep end. She had become a clone of Noah; sleeping with any girl who would take her and possible multiple ones at once. She was trying to get the love for Quinn out of her. There had to be someone else out there for her.

"Shit." Rachel swore as she reached the bridge. What the hell was she going to say to her?

"_Quinn…" Rachel whispered, her hand sliding down her girlfriend's forearm and linking their hands together. She was so in love and this bridge would forever be changed for the two of them. Quinn was swaying back and forth, her eyes closed as she hummed Clair De La Lune and breathed the summer air. They had been together for a mere six months and Quinn knew she was more in love than ever. _

"_Yes, Rachel?" The blonde responded as she flickered her eyes open, glancing at the brown-eyed goddess. She was wearing this adorable dress that Quinn couldn't help but think about ripping off. _

"_Do you think it's possible that we're soulmates?" Always the rambler, always the one with the questions. _

"_I think it's possible, baby." Quinn breathed slowly, standing up straighter as she looked out onto the water, pointing up at a building that would go unrecognized by anyone other than the beautiful blonde artist. "You can see the rooftop restaurant we met at from here."_

_Rachel grinned, tears forming in her eyes. There was no other person in this world that knew her quite like Quinn did. No other person. She would forever have Rachel's heart and that was okay with her. _

As Rachel thought, she had walked to the point where other people were watching Quinn paint. You could hear the whispers: 'why is she painting, that?' 'what does one do with a painting of Skiaro?' The crowd had no clue what that restaurant meant. No clue what this bridge meant. Rach stepped forward, sighing loudly.

"You **are** painting it." Her small voice let out a drawn out gasp that Quinn chose to react to. The blonde sat up straight, her back immediately tensing up as her head turned.

"Leave," Quinn grumbled angrily. "Leave now." Her eyes bore into the small Jewish girl who stayed right where she was. There was no stopping her, was there? Q immediately snapped back into it and began to pack everything up. The crowd slowly dispersed, leaving Rachel and Quinn to stand face to face.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain why you're painting it." The brunette raised an eyebrow, her lips pursed. She really just wanted to know the honest answer. But she didn't get it. Quinn shoved the canvas into the girls hand and quickly ran away. And by run, I mean, sprinted out of the situation. Puckerman had to have told her. She wouldn't have known any other way.

* * *

><p>Quinn's phone buzzed in her pocket just as she ran out of breath to continue running. She pulled it out and groaned loudly, not bothering to care about the people around her.<p>

One new text message, RB.

**Quinnie. You know you sweat when you run… and it's unbelievably sexy. I want to touch myself just thinking about it… xo**

A shot of arousal ran through her body as she deleted the text. She needed sex sometime soon or the damn texts would start making her want Rachel again. She wasn't allowed to want Rachel again. The blonde looked around the street and grinned as she looked through the busy traffic. Brittany's apartment always seemed to be perfectly placed.

Quinn ran across the street and up the stairs, knocking on the door of her second favorite little toy, Brittany.

"Bee, open up, I need you." Quinn's sing songy voice filled the air as she heard a few clanking noises, a loud goodbye, and shuffling feet. She assumed she was on the phone or something, but with Britt you never knew. As the door flung open, the beautiful, tall dancer grinned happily and pulled Quinn inside.

"Sorry baby… What do you need?" Brittany took the bags her lover held and grinned. Her glistening skin was all too attractive and if it weren't for the paint smeared across her forehead, she would take her right there and then. But the paint always worried Britt. She never knew what it might do to her.

"you." Was all Quinn stated and Brittany just nodded. She took Quinn's hand in hers and simply nodded. The taller female giggled as she pulled Quinn to her, kissing her lips softly. She wanted to make things better, she didn't want this to just be her making Quinn numb.

"Oh… quinnnn." Brittany gasped out a small moan as Quinn's lips wrapped around a sensitive point on her neck. Quinn sucked intently as she moved her hands over Brittany's body, her dainty fingers stopping at the nickel button of her friend's jeans.

"Off." She grumbled against her lips as she pushed the pants down after unzipping them. The sweaty blonde pulled her lips away and groaned. The taking off of clothes always took too long for her liking. Clothes flew off before any other piece of their bodies touched. They embraced one another before falling onto the queen sized bed, limbs intertwined.

Brittany rolled onto Quinn, straddling her and grinning happily. She loved when all her girl wanted was a good fuck, but she still wanted them both to enjoy it. The girl kissed down from her neck to her collarbone, down the valley between her lover's breasts and to her lower abdomen. She nipped there softly as her hands traveled up the smooth, pale skin to Quinn's breasts.

"Yes, Bee… Please." Quinn begged, she always begged. Brittany's small hands pushed the artist's legs apart as she moaned at the sight of Quinn's smoldering sex. She rand her tongue along her teeth before moaning Quinn's name and sliding her tongue along the blonde's slit.

"More… oh gosh please more I… oh yeah." Quinn's voice boomed through the air as Brittany's tongue moved further inside of her. The swipes started quick and short, but as Quinn reached her climax and threaded her fingers into Brittany's hair, the movements of her tongue were longer and more drawn out.

"Rachel, FUCK." Quinn screamed as she reached her orgasm and Brittany pulled away, a small amount of disappointment inside of her. It was what normally happened. Quinn would reach her breaking point and scream out Rachel's name and then collapse, her body needing nothing else. It was disappointing, but Brittany knew that her friend needed it. She was happy to help.


End file.
